Sick Rebels
by Cassturn93
Summary: A series of Sick or injury fics about our favorite Rebels crew. Real life medical conditions will be used in this. No drug names will be used. Some parts might be a little touchy for some people starting with the second chapter. I may use a few fictional illness after chapter 7. Early chapters based off my own experience.
1. What Doesn't Kill You

Sick Rebels

What Doesn't Kill You

Ezra wasn't feeling good in the first place. It started out as a headache. Then his stomach started hurting. Of course he tried to play it off as nothing, these were just little common things.

It will be gone after some meds, a bath, and a nap; or so he thought. Little did he know that it would get a lot worse, and deadly.

Hera first found Ezra asleep while the two were on the Ghost by themselves. He had told her his plans. She thought nothing of it at first.

It was when Ezra woke up vomiting. He managed to hold it back just long enough to get to the fresher. He fell to his knees as he threw up. Hera followed him now a bit worried.

"Hera, can you help me up?" Ezra asked in a defeated voice.

Hera thought 'If he is asking for help this is serious' as she helped him up & to the Ghost med bay.

Then came the screams of pain. Ezra had never been in so much pain. It was all centered in one spot on the right side of his lower abdomen. He couldn't even describe what it felt like. He just screamed and held the spot that hurt, not being able to say anything between the screams.

Hera could only guess what was wrong, but she knew enough about human anatomy to have a pretty good idea. Based off the area he was holding if she was right this could turn deadly fast if he didn't get medical attention fast.

"The appendix!" Ezra thought he heard her say.

Kanan could sense that something was wrong. The change in his Padawan's force signature could tell him that.

"Rex, Sabine, we're turning around something happened." He didn't say Ezra was dying, but he knew it. He didn't want to worry them. The force told him whatever it was it was just Ezra.

"Kanan what could possibly have happen?" Rex asked.

"Don't know, Ezra's in a lot of pain and getting worse." The Jedi says.

"Like injured? How? Hera and him are both safe and sound on the Ghost back at the base. There's no way the Empire could have got to him." Sabine said.

"I don't know Sabine, but I can't lose him too!" Kanan stated in a calm commanding voice. He didn't have to say anything else. Rex could read it from behind him.

"Sabine, we're heading back." Rex said sternly. He had seen Anakin like that only a few times. All of them when Ahsoka or Obi Wan was in seriously injured. It was only this intense when Ahsoka was nearly dying.

Sabine opened her mouth to protest. The words "but the mission," almost escaping her mouth. Then Kanan's comm went off.

"Specter 1, this is Specter 2! Specter 6 is in need of some major medical treatment. I'm taking him to the base med bay to be examined. Something is seriously wrong. I think it's his appendix. Scrap the assignment. Get back here ASAP!"

The group could hear the screams of pain in the background.

"We're already on our way. Get Ezra help and keep him alive! I'll be there as soon as I can." Kanan responded.

Sabine had no objection this time. This was way more serious.

Hera was right. Ezra had appendicitis. Kanan and Sabine got their just before it was confirmed. Zeb was assisting other members of Phoenix squadron on another mission & couldn't get back in time.

The droids performed the extraction surgery late that night. Ezra woke up the next morning not really feeling anything at all, but unable to move.

"I'm right here Ezra. Your ok." Kanan said calmly placing his hand on Ezra's.

Ezra had known what had happened but had no memory after being wheeled into the surgery room. He was in the med bay for a few days. Kanan stayed with him constantly, sleeping on the couch in Ezra's room. Three times a day the two would go for a walk. Most of the time Hera went with them. Once Zeb walked with Ezra alone after Hera dragged Kanan to get some food. He went walking four times that day.

When Ezra couldn't reach something he wanted & needed he often used the force to retrieve it. Kanan had no objections to it. He really didn't blame him. He would probably do the same if it was him.

"We're home." Ezra said once he was finally back on the Ghost. He had never been more glad to be back to simi-normalcy.

"Finally." Kanan said with a small. He was glad his Padawan was back where he belonged, despite physical training being put on hold for a little while.

Chopper rolled past them only giving Ezra a small nudge on the way out.

•Yes, I'm alive! No this is not what I had planned to write. My Halloween/ Day of the Dead/ Birthday special is going to be really late. Yeah I'm another year older. I'm also missing an appendix now. Don't worry I didn't spend my Birthday in the hospital. It was a couple days later. As you can probably tell this is some what based off my own experience. I chose Ezra instead of Sabine because I really wished I could use the force when something I needed was out of my reach over the past few of days. Especially if when I was by myself. Sometimes I really didn't want to feel so dependent on someone. Unfortunately, I had to ask for help.I was just released, well yesterday by the time you're reading this. I'm really sore right now, but ok. I'll live! Lucky they caught it pretty early for me. I'll probably write a more accurate story where this happens to Sabine next week.

•Rhetorical question: How can one small useless organ cause so much pain and almost kill you?

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	2. Only Makes You Stronger

**Sick Rebels**

 **Only Make You Stronger**

 **⁃ The first installment of the Sabine version of What Doesn't Kill You.**

Warnings this is going to be a more detailed version of my own personal experience. There are some pretty serious & personal medical issues that will be addressed in here. I have tried to show what it is like for women to go through something like this, and what type of questions we are typically asked. I tried not to go into to much of the awkward parts while still trying to go over what I have been through. Part of why I wrote this is so that I can accept the possibility at this point of something myself.

Men, you have been warned that a woman's time of month is addressed in this. Ladies this goes for you too if you don't want to read about it. I get it.

The rest of my disclaimer is on my profile. Please no more "get well soon"s. By the time you're reading this I'll be completely recovered and know more.

Sabine wasn't feeling good in the first place. It started out as a headache. Then her stomach started hurting. Of course these were just little common things that were some what typical for her.

"It will be gone after some meds, a bath, and a nap. It usually just passes." she told herself.

She left the meeting room. No one could tell anything was wrong.

Kanan was on the Ghost when she got there. The two talked as they ate lunch. Then Kanan left to train Ezra. Hera came home shortly afterwards. Sabine took some meds for stomach from the med kit.

"Hera, I'm not feeling that good. I'm going to take a shower and see if that helps." She said just to let Hera know what she was doing.

"That's fine Sabine." Hera said. She didn't think nothing more about it. This was usual for Sabine when she wasn't feeling great.

Sabine took her shower and got out. She got dressed & still wasn't feeling better.

"Strange normally a nice shower helps. Maybe I should take a nap." She thought to herself. She went into her bunk, and fell asleep.

Hera had thought Sabine had been in the shower for a while. She went to check up on her. She found her sleeping in her cabin.

"Ok, so she's really not feeling good if she's taking a nap." Hera noted.

Sabine woke up to a com from Ketsu.

"Hey are you coming or not?" Ketsu asked.

"I'm not feeling great. I'll head over as soon as I feel better." Sabine said hoping whatever this is would pass soon.

"Your sick like I was last week?" Ketsu asked after Sabine explained what was wrong.

"Yeah, sorta." Sabine confirmed. She was now thinking that maybe she had caught whatever Ketsu had.

"Well, see you soon then." Ketsu said before she hung up.

Just then Sabine remembered that Ketsu had been throwing up.

Sabine started coughing. Then she felt like she was about to throw up. She ran out of her cabin to the refresher. Hera came into check on her again just as she ran out. She followed her to the refresher.

"Ok Sabine, your not going anywhere." Hera said as she grabbed a bowl and a towel. She went into Sabine's cabin and set it up for her being sick. Sabine was on her knees throwing up at this point.

Sabine tried to get up herself. She couldn't.

"Hera!"

Hera came in. "Are you ok?"

"Help me up?" The Mandoloran girl pleated.

"Are you feeling too weak to get up?" Hera asked really getting concerned at this point.

"I just need help." Sabine answered quietly.

Hera helped her up and to her cabin. She got Sabine on her now lowered bunk.

The pain got worse and was now more isolated to one spot, the lower right side of her abdomen. The pain was sharp and excruciating. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Sabine started screaming in pain. She started grabbing at the area where the pain was most intense.

Hera watched with her motherly concern not knowing what to do. It hurt to see Sabine in this much pain. She could only guess what was wrong with the young woman.

Hera might not be human but she had studied a lot of human anatomy after she met Kanan. It was just enough to know that on humans the appendix was around where Sabine was grasping.

She didn't know much about the appendix in humans other than it was often needed to be removed due to a potentially fatal infection referred to as appendicitis. She knew that once the infection had developed an appendectomy was needed as soon as possible or the appendix could burst and kill the person in a matter of days.

Kanan had said once that his had been removed back when he was at the temple as a teenager. She had no idea if Sabine and Ezra still had theirs. Her her guess right now was they both probably did.

She quickly comm Kanan, but Ezra answered.

"Hey Hera. What's up." The Padawan said.

"Where's Kanan?" She asked.

"He went to help Zeb and Rex with something & forgot his comm." Ezra answered.

"Have him comm me as soon as he gets back!" She commanded.

"Ok, I will. What's wrong?" He asked hearing Sabine crying in the background now. His voice sounded worried now as well.

"Sabine's is really sick and in a lot of pain I think she might need to see a med droid." Hera said. "I need Kanan's opinion on if it's necessary or not."

Kanan and the other two got back to the training area soon after.

"Did you work on your assignment I gave you?" Kanan asked his Padawan.

"You forgot your comm. Hera said to comm her asap. Sabine is really sick and possibly in need of some medical attention. She wants your opinion first though." Ezra said handing Kanan his comm.

"Like how sick?" Kanan asked.

"Didn't ask, but if the cries of pain I heard in the background are any indication she's in a lot of pain." Ezra says.

"That ain't good!" Zeb exclaimed.

Kanan was immediately comm Hera.

"Hera what's wrong? Where is she hurting?" He asked as soon as someone answered. He could already hear the screaming in the background.

"Kanan! Good, it's you. Sabine's in a lot of pain and not feeling good." Hera responded

"Where does she hurt?" He asked again. This time he reached out into the force to see if he could get more of a sense of what was going on with their young artist.

"The lower right side of her abdomen. Isn't that where the appendix is? I think it might be Appendicitis, but I can't be sure. She just keeps grabbing there and screaming in pain."

"It sounds like it. What all happened?" He continued.

Hera told him everything she could as best she could.

"Take her to the base med bay now. The rest of us will meet you there." Kanan said.

Ezra and Zeb got the speeders ready. Kanan jumped on Ezra's and took off. Zeb followed but dropped Rex off at his cabin on the way.

"We'll keep you updated buddy." The Lasat said before taking off to meet the rest of his crew.

"Sabine I'm taking you to the base med bay. Come on I'll help you get up." Hera said.

She grabbed Sabine's things and took them to the closet speeder. She moved it closer to the Ghost. Then she helped Sabine get to it and get inside. They drove to the med bay.

They weren't in the waiting room long. For once it wasn't busy in here.

The nurse could pretty much already tell that something was seriously wrong when they checked in.

"Sounds like the appendix" a med droid confirmed after hearing the explanation. "I'll know for sure after a few test. We'll give her something for the pain. Then run some blood and urine test."

Then that droid left to go tend to someone else. A different med droid took over. The droid started asking Sabine for all of her basic emergency and medical information as it hooked her up to an IV.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No." she answered.

"No, she doesn't." Hera confirmed.

"Emergency contact?"

"That would be me." Hera answered for her.

"Your relation to her?"

"Her step mother I guess?" Hera said with a little uncertainty.

Sabine nodded to confirm. "Mom is fine. Not bio of course, but she's more of a mother to me than my real one."

"I'm also her captain." Hera added. She would address that Sabine thought of her as a mother figure later. Right now there was more the girls health was more important.

"So then you would be the one to speak for her on any medical information if she's unable to?" The droid asked.

"Yes, that would be Kanan and I." Hera confirmed.

There where a few more questions for both of them. Some on family medical history which they were able to answer that's to Sabine having a copy of her imperial med files downloaded into her helmet.

"It's customary to keep a files like that in your armor for emergencies." She had said when asked.

The droid took the blood sample. Then it asked the next question.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Sabine thought about that for a little bit. To say this was an uncomfortable subject was an understatement. She normally hated this question because she was hiding something she was concerned about, but didn't want to get confirmed. No one else knew about it at all. The droid was about to ask Hera to leave.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had one lately, but I skip a lot." Sabine finally answered.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" The droid asked.

The look on Hera's face asked "is there something you need to discuss with me?"

"No, definitely not." Sabine answered. She had never been with anyone like that.

"You don't remember at all?" The droid named a few months back.

"No, I don't remember exactly when my last one was." She repeated.

"Is this usual or are they normally regular?" The droid asked.

"I've never really had them regularly." Sabine admitted with defeat. This was what she was trying to hide. In the back of her mind she knew she might not ever be able to have kids of her own.

Hera looked shocked. This was definitely news for her.

Kanan and the others got there shortly after the awkward & embarrassing conversation.

It took forever in the med bay before they made the actual diagnosis. The blood work showed a high white blood cell count. The other test confirmed Sabine wasn't pregnant, and the CT scan confirmed it was in fact appendicitis. Then the med droids peeped for the operation.

"She should be out tomorrow evening." The main droid informed the crew.

It was late at night by the time they preformed the appendectomy. Zeb took Ezra back to the Ghost while Kanan & Hera stayed to find out what was going on with Sabine. During the surgery the droids found some unknown liquid around her ovaries and intestates. They cleaned it out and sent some of it to a lab to be tested.

"Kanan did they forget we were out here?" Hera asked.

"No, not that I can sense. There's some type of unexpected complication, but nothing fatal." The Jedi assured her. He had been tapping into the force to monitor the surgery the entire time.

"Like what type of competition?" Hera asked worried.

"Not sure, but it's definitely not fatal. Her force signature is actually getting stronger than it was." Kanan explained.

Just then one of the med droids came out.

"Sir, Madame, we found some unknown liquid around her ovaries and intestines. We removed it, and are sending it off to get tested. I've called in a specialist droid for that area, but unfortunately the only one available on base is busy delivery a baby and I couldn't get through to him yet." The droid informed them.

"She's doing fine otherwise?" Kanan asked despite already knowing. He didn't know what information the droid had on him.

"Why yes master Jedi, but you probably already knew that. She should be out shortly."

She came out of surgery a little later.

"Unfortunately the specialty droid was shut down for charging immediately after the baby was delivered. We couldn't get to him before he went into sleep mode. I took holos for him to examine later though." The droid said. "The patient should be waking up soon."

Sabine woke up with no memory of the conversation with the med droids just before she went into surgery. She couldn't even tell you the unit number of the last droid she talked to.

A med droid that did look a little familiar went over everything again so she could hear it. He showed her where he had made the incisions. She felt really weird without wearing her armor, and only wearing a patients gown instead.

"You'll be in here longer than I originally calculated." The droid said before he left. Sabine didn't like the idea.

Then a nurse droid took over.

"Ok, so your in observation right now. So you will be in here over night and until noon tomorrow. I will be observing you. Comm me if you need anything. You'll need to get up walk about three times a day." The nurse droid said.

That had sounded like the original timeframe they had been given. She remembered the doctor saying something about a liquid diet for breakfast and then try something solid for lunch. Then she would probably be released if she wasn't running fever. However, that was the original timeframe & the doctor droid had said that she would be in here longer than he had originally calculated. That meant an unknown timeframe.

"Night Sabine. We'll be back in the morning. We have to make sure the other half of our crew don't accidentally crash the Ghost while we're gone." Hera said as her and Kanan left. Visiting hours were way over by this point & the med droids wouldn't let them stay in this section of the med bay overnight with her.

•This was only day one of six. Each day will have it's own chapter varying in length depending on the day. Day six will be the follow up appointment.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	3. What Friends Are For

Sick Rebels

What Friends Are For

⁃The second installment of the Sabine appendicitis story line.

•Same warning as the last Chapter

Sabine woke up around 0300 hours. Really needing to go. She didn't even bother to try and get up on her own. She knew better. However it was dark except for a few lights from the beds built in comm and the IV monitor. She could tell that no one else was around to help her up.

Sabine hated the idea of having to ask for help just to get to the refresher at all. She especially hated the idea of asking a stranger. Even if that stranger was a med droid. However, she didn't have much of a choice.

Sabine pressed the button to the built in comm.

"Yes?" a female droid answered.

"I need to use the fresher." Sabine replied.

"I'll send someone." The droid responded.

A few long minutes later a female rodian came in.

"The med droid said you needed help." The rodian woman said.

"I need to use the refresher." Sabine told the woman. She was a little embarrassed to have to ask a stranger about this.

"Sure I can help you up and get you over there." The woman said.

She helped her up & got her to the bathroom and back into bed. Sabine didn't remember the rodian's name, or if she ever said it.

When she woke up again Hera was asleep on the couch in the room.

"Hera!" Sabine exclaimed excited waking up the twi-lek.

"Oh Sabine, your up." Hera said as she stretched to wake up some. "The boys will be by in a few hours. I came as soon as visiting hours started.

A nurse droid and a blue twi-lek came in. The twi-lek was caring a tray filled with two small mugs, jello, a cup of juice, and a pack of powdered broth. The droid took Sabine vitals.

"Good morning you two. I'm Talya and the nurse droid is KK-482." The twi-lek said.

"Just call me KK." The droid replied. "Talya is, & I will be on call for anything you might need miss Wren. Just comm if you need one of us." KK said.

"Well, that's nice to know." Hera said.

Talya was writing something on a board on the wall.

"I'll show you the controls once you're in transferred to the other section." Talya said.

Then Talya and KK left.

"So how long have you been here Hera?" Sabine asked. She much preferred asking Hera for help over some stranger.

"I left right after the daily briefing. The entire crew has the next few days off. The boys should be here soon." Hera said.

"Where are they? Also can you help me open these?" The young girl asked.

"Sure. Well Kanan and Ezra are both doing their morning Jedi lessons. Zeb is doing some maintenance to the Ghost. Rex said he would come by and visit later, and Chopper is actually banned from here for pulling pranks on some of the med droids when Kanan was in here a while back."

"That sounds typical." Sabine said grabbing one of the two small mugs. She took a sip then put it down and did the same with the other. "Are these both hot water?"

"Here let me try." Hera said then did the same. "I think they are."

Then she found the broth packet and two sugar packets.

"Ok so I think this goes in one. Maybe the other is for if you want to add more water or something." Hera said then mixed the broth into one of the mugs.

Sabine took the mug and started drinking it.

"It is strange." Sabine said.

Kanan and Ezra got there a little later.

"Hey Sabine," Ezra said as he came in. "We brought you a few things."

"Like your sketchbooks and some pencils." Kanan said.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Sabine says as they pulled out a few of her supplies for her.

Sabine started eating her jello with her left hand due to the IV making it hard for her to use her right hand.

She turned on the holonet as she finished her liquid breakfast.

Zeb arrived a few moments later.

"Brought you that story you've been reading." He said handing her a data pad with her book on it.

"Thanks big guy." Sabine said.

The crew sat around doing random things most of the morning. Sabine read a little and watched a little holonet. Someone would normally help her up to go to the bathroom every once in a while. Usually it was Hera.

Occasionally Sabine would try to reach for something out of her reach. She would start to lean forward only to come up short and have to ask someone to get it for her.

Ezra couldn't help but think that if he was in her place right now he could call the object he wanted to him. It kinda wasn't fair that Sabine couldn't do the same. Although Kanan wouldn't let him get away with it.

After a liquid lunch that was very similar to breakfast, the med droid from the night before came in with KK and a protocol droid. The difference between lunch and breakfast was that the lunch had a mug of ice water and some frozen jargons.

"Hello, I'm M3-M3. I am the medical protocol droid assigned to your case." The protocol droid said.

"Mimi can you turn on the big light for me?" The med droid asked.

KK stayed out of the way. Mimi turned on the big light above Sabine, and then turned off the holonet.

"I'm going to take a look at your incisions." The med droid said. He pulled back her sheets and her hospital gown. Zeb took Ezra out of the room to give Sabine some privacy.

"We'll go get you two some kaf." Zeb told Kanan and Hera as he pushed Ezra out of the room and down the hall.

"But, you can get that by yourself and they already had some." Ezra protested.

"Will you shut it. Sabine's stitches are in a pretty private area. I don't think she wants us looking at them." Zeb mumbled once they got outside.

"Oh. You mean down there? Ok, I get it." She heard Ezra say as he realized what Zeb was saying.

Kanan had a hand on his mask like he couldn't believe Ezra was that clueless. Hera hid a slight laugh at the blissful ignorance of the teenage boy. Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Well it all looks fine." The droid said.

"What about the fluid?" Hera asked.

"The results haven't come back yet." The droid answered. Then left without saying much more.

"Well it looks as if you're being moved to in-patient for the next few days. You will be on two antibiotics, and a pain medication. You will also need to walk down the hall at least three times a day miss Wren." Mimi said.

"Talya is on the way with a wheelchair. I'll go prep your room so it's ready for you." KK said.

KK rolled out as Kanan and Hera gathered Sabine things.

Talya showed up with a wheelchair a little later. Mimi and Talya helped Sabine into the wheelchair.

The group caught Ezra and Zeb on the way to the lifts. The two took some of Sabine's things from Kanan and Hera.

"They're finally moving her?" Ezra remarked.

Kanan nodded. The two continued to have a private conversation between the two of them.

"No Ezra. I don't care who you're doing for. I'm not letting you do it." Kanan said in the left.

"What are you two talking about?" Hera and Sabine both asked.

"Father son stuff." Kanan answered. It was his way of saying Jedi stuff.

"Ezra, if I catch you trying that here I'm sending you back to the Ghost to meditate until I get back. I don't care how many hours that is."

"I'm not going to try to do anything Kanan." Ezra says.

"Then I'm telling you this is a Do Not then Padawan. I'm keeping a close watch on you while we're here." Kanan says.

"You worry too much master. You're the one that taught me that the Jedi are supposed to help people, especially the ones that can't help themselves. I can't think of a better way to use the force to help someone." Ezra said.

"It's abusing the force to use it like that." Kanan says.

"We've done it before!" Ezra argued.

"When you were first learning so you could get the hang of it. That ability is for retrieval and emergencies only. Not everyday usage." Kanan snapped back.

"Look, I'm not sure what you two are arguing about, but if you don't stop I'm sending you both back to the Ghost with a list of chores for both Master and Padawan to work on together. Ok?" Hera finally says.

"But really wanted to hear Ezra's plan out loud." Sabine said.

"Well knowing the kid it's either a really great idea or an incredibly stupid one that almost gets us all killed." Zeb says.

"Actually it's very trivial and immature right now." Kanan says.

"At least it's selfless. I just thought it would help Sabine feel a little better if I could do this for her while she's in here." Ezra says.

"Now I really want to know what your plan was." Sabine said.

"I'll tell you later." Ezra said.

Kanan's head turned to him.

"Ezra, if Kanan said no to whatever you have planned than don't do it. He's the expert on the force here." Hera says.

"Not like he could see you do it anyways kid." Zeb mumbled.

"No, I can sense it." Kanan said.

"I didn't think you would let me do something like that anyways." Ezra admitted.

"Then why did you even ask me then?" Kanan asked.

"I didn't ask. I was just warning you before hand. Now I have to ruin the surprise." Ezra says.

"Next time don't put so much thought into it. Your thoughts betray you my young Padawan." Kanan whispers as they got off the lift.

"It's so nice to see a Jedi and Padawan bickering over training exercises like the old days." Talya says.

"You remember the Jedi?" Ezra asked.

"I was still a little girl, but one of my cousins was one. I watched a Master and Padawan die together as a child. They saved some friends and my lives by giving up their own lives. That's part of why I joined the rebellion as a med aid. To get justice for the Jedi and free the galaxy from the government that murdered them." Talya explained.

Talya rolled Sabine into her room. KK took her vitals and checked Sabine into the new room. Then Talya gave her the grand tour of the room. The others followed them in. Once she was settled in they brought her the liquid supper that was identical to her lunch.

Rex finally dropped by while she was eating.

Sabine finished her meal and went to reach something just barely out of her reach. Hera was about to get up and get it for her when suddenly she could reach it.

"Ezra, head back to the Ghost an mediate. I'll be there in an hour for more training." Kanan said suddenly.

"Yes master." Ezra said with a sly grin. He gave Sabine a wink as he left.

"Did he actually do whatever it was he was going to do?" Hera asked.

"No, he kicked the table closer to Sabine instead. He tapped into the force a little when he kicked it just to test me though." Kanan admitted.

"Wait, what exactly is his plan? Use the force to move all the furniture in the room around so I can reach everything no matter how far away?" Sabine guessed.

"Not exactly. I will admit it's close to that. I'll let him tell you tomorrow." Kanan says.

"Well you gave us all a big scare Sabine." Rex said.

"I did?" Sabine asked.

"Your in here aren't you?" Rex replied.

She just looked at him.

Everyone stayed for about an hour before they left.

Kanan realized he forgot something. He headed back to Sabine's room to get it. He stopped just outside the door.

"Great, the remote for the holonet doesn't work, and my data pad is on the table across the room. I'd have to call the nurses for either one." Sabine said to herself. "It would be really great if use the force like Kanan and Ezra right now."

Kanan could sense that she was about to try and get up by herself and knew she probably shouldn't. He could tell she didn't want to bother the nurse droids and helpers with such trivial things. Zeb had been her remote all day since they discovered that the remote didn't work, and between the crew someone had gotten up and handed her whatever she wanted.

Now Kanan could feel just how helpless she actually felt.

He thought over what Ezra had told him about using the force to pull things to Sabine, and lend his force abilities to her while she was in the med bay.

If he was being honest with himself Kanan had to admit that it wasn't that bad of an idea. The only issue was he wasn't sure Ezra had enough control to do it safely in the med bay without accidentally hurting Sabine more. Kanan knew he couldn't right now. He kinda wondered what the Jedi order would have said about this "Jedi for a Day" idea Ezra had come up with. Really it couldn't hurt. Like Ezra had pointed out it would help them feel a little less dependent on others, and it really wasn't fair that only a select few had the ability to use the force at all.

"Karabast, ok Ezra I'll do this one for you." Kanan whispered as he tapped into force and moved the table Sabine's data pad was on across the room to her.

Sabine watch it move and as soon as it came close enough for her to grab her data pad she grabbed it.

"Thanks Kanan." She said a little louder than she should.

"You can thank me by not letting the others know about this. I really don't want Ezra to find out he's right this time. Besides this was your idea not his." Kanan says now in the room. He retrieved his comm that he forgot again then left.

"See you tomorrow Kanan." He heard her say.

"See you then Bine."

He headed back to the Ghost.

"Finally. It's been way over an hour." Ezra said when Kanan got to the ramp.

"Didn't I tell you to meditate until I got here?" Kanan asked.

"Actually your exact words were 'Ezra go back to the Ghost and meditate. I should be there in an hour for Jedi training.' Your late master." Ezra pointed out a little to pleased with himself.

"Well, Padawan. Perhaps I'd be on time if i could actually see." Kanan regretted saying that as soon as it came out. Ezra's cheerful but annoying attitude turned to guilt and sorrow.

"Fine then, if you need me I'll be medicating like you want Master." This time there was venom in his voice when he called Kanan Master. "I knew you blamed me."

Ezra took off before Kanan had a chance to stop him.

"Ezra! I didn't mean it like that." Kanan yelled to him. Ezra had already shut him out though so he couldn't even reach out to him through the force. "Why did you how to shut me out again?"

"Love, what's wrong with Ezra? He just came storming through the Ghost straight to his and Zeb's cabin." Hera says.

"He was teasing me about being late, and he might have taken my response the wrong way." Kanan said.

"Kanan Jarrus, What did you say?"

"That I might not have been late if I could see. It was a poor choice of words to beginning with."

"It was. Kanan love, he's just now starting to let go of what happened, stop blaming himself. " Hera says.

"You don't think I know that already? Hera, it took us both six months to deal with that own our own."

"I'm just reminding you to be careful what you say around him love."

"It's always been that way with Ezra though. We've always had to be careful what we said or did around him. He's had trouble trusting people since we met him. He had just gotten over that." Kanan said now realizing what the real issue was now.

"I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I was too focused on myself, and what I lost that I didn't realize I was losing him too. I promised myself to always be there for him and I broke it because of what Maul did to me."

"Love, you cut yourself off like that before. Long before Ezra joined us. You two are so much alike sometimes. You both go back to your default metal setting when you lose something. Right now it's tricky because you both reset at the same time." Hera remarked.

"I meant to tell him that I wouldn't have been late if I could see the Galaxy the way he does. That still doesn't sound right. If I could see through his eyes I guess you could say. He was actually right about that argument we had earlier." Kanan explained.

"What was that about anyways?"

"Ezra wants to lend his force abilities to Sabine while she's in the med bay recovering."

"But the force does work like that." Hera says.

"No, and he knows that. He plans on calling stuff towards her instead of him. I'm just not sure if he has enough control to do it safely though. I was late because I forgot my comm in Sabine's room and went back for it. I overheard her wishing she had the ability to use the force because the table with her data pad on it was across the room and the remote to the holonet didn't work."

"You thought over his plan?"

"Actually I used the force to push the table to her. It was on wheels anyways." Kanan admitted.

"Go tell him that then." Hera replied.

Meanwhile back at the base med bay Sabine had comm for help getting up again. This time a Rodian helped her instead of Talya.

"Talya will be back in the morning. I'm Ittsy I'll be helping you get around at night." The Rodian said.

•That was Day two. That day was actually not that bad for me.

•I hope you like my nurses in this. Yes, Ittsy was the first rodian that helped her that first night as well. Sabine was extremely tired at the time and doesn't really remember her.

•I'm only using three droids and two people for the nurses because of they are not fully staffed at this point. Mimi (M3-M3), KK-487, Talya, and Ittsy are based off the three regular nurses I had. The third droid is unnamed at this point in my writing. I also have a nurse aid. The med droid that is going to the doctor I haven't figured out a name for yet either.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	4. One of Those Days

Sick Rebels

One of those days

⁃Day 3

•This will actually stat up on the same night as the last chapter. There was some information I forgot to put in there.

Ittsy gave Sabine a flu shot after everyone left that second night. She also fixed the remote so Sabine could watch Grav Ball Fever after the local news. She fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Sabine woke up about 0200 this time. She started coughing and couldn't stop. She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to cough whatever she coughed up into. She pushed a pillow into her stomach above her incisions to help with the pain in them from coughing.

She coughed really hard this time. It actually hurt a little more even with the pillow. She felt a burning liquid make it's way up her throat. She swallowed back the bile as best she could, but it was threatening to come back up. She was holding it back, but knew it would eventually win the fight.

She pressed the comm.

"You need something?" The droid on the other side asked.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up." Sabine answered still fighting back the bile. She started coughing even more violently now.

"I'll let your nurse know." The droid responded.

A moment later both Ittsy and KK where in the room.

"We saw your light blinking. You need anything?" Ittsy asked.

"Bout to threw up!" Sabine managed to say between coughs.

"Your feeling nauseous? I'll give you something for the nausea." KK said.

Ittsy quickly grabbed a large container with lines for measuring something and handed it to Sabine.

"Here just in case." She said as Sabine started violently coughing non stop.

Sabine throw both her hands over mouth instead of reaching for the tub. Ittsy was too late. Sabine had already started throwing up. Ittsy got the container under Sabine's chin and managed to catch anything that slipped pass. Sabine released her now messy hands and dropped her tissue as she vomited again. This time it all went into the container.

"And you were doing so good. What happened?" Ittsy asked. Sabine had been doing fine all night and from what Talya & KK had reported she had been the same during the day.

Sabine shrugged. She coughed again vomiting a little more into the container.

"Sounds like a build up of phlegm your coughing up. I'm giving you something for the nausea and switching your pain meds to IV instead of tablet. They won't do any good in you can't hold them down." KK said. She then took Sabine's vitals and prepared the new meds.

KK injected the two new meds into the IV.

"Now let's see if you need to go while your up." Ittsy said.

She had put a hat in the refresher to monitor how much Sabine was letting out in comparison to what was going in. She helped Sabine out of bed and into the refresher. Ittsy h read in the records that Sabine had not been able to go at all before the surgery, & they had to extract it another way for the urine test before they could do the CT scan. It had caught her attention which led to this wanting to monitor it. Sabine had been on a clear liquid diet for a full day now, so was taking in a lot of liquids.

She cleaned out the container Sabine had thrown up in before handing it back to her, and closing the door to give her some privacy. Sabine sat there for a little while, but only ended up vomiting again.

"We'll try again later. Your a little frantic right now. Your bladder might not be responding properly right now." Ittsy says.

"Well these meds ought to help you sleep." KK noted before they both left.

Around 0500 Ittsy returned. Sabine was sleeping, and she woke her up after checking to see if she had gone yet or not.

"Hey kiddo. Do you want to try and go?" Ittsy asked.

"No, I'm tired. I want to sleep." Sabine groaned tiredly. She tried to shoe out the currently unwelcome nurse.

"I know, but I need to monitor how much your putting out." Ittsy said.

Sabine gave up and got out of bed. This time she almost fell asleep in the fresher, but still didn't do anything. She just didn't need to go.

"I guess I'm going to have to scan you. I see you weren't able to go during the test the other day either." Ittsy said. She called in KK to bring in the equipment. Sabine tiredly nodded. She really just wanted to go back to sleep.

KK came in with the equipment as Ittsy prep Sabine. The scan ended up be unnecessary after they got the results. Ittsy wasn't getting a big enough reading to even be considered about. KK ended up convincing her that the day crew could handle it, & that Sabine really needed her sleep. Ittsy gave up on it after that. Sabine woke up the next morning thankful that they finally let her sleep. She got out of bed by herself that morning to use the fresher. They brought in her liquid breakfast that was the same as the day before. She wasn't hungry and couldn't reach it anyways.

Hera and Kanan came in a couple hours later.

"You need help opening this?" Hera said gesturing to Sabine's breakfast.

"Yeah," Sabine answered still a little tired.

Hera opened the two mugs. This time there was a hint of something brown on one of the leds. She picked it up and smelled it. It had a slight smell of kaf.

"I think one of these is a weak kaf." Hera said. She tasted the one with the brown stained lid. "Very weak!" She confirmed.

"You mean we might have mixed the broth with kaf?" Sabine said. She thought to herself no wonder I'm throwing up.

"Not sure. They never said anything about what was what." Hera said as she mixed the one she was pretty sure was hot water with the broth. Then she opened the jargon juice and jello for Sabine.

Sabine slowly drank the broth and the jargon juice. Then she ate the jellies. She left the kaf untouched.

Ezra and Zeb came by later that morning. They didn't stay long though. However, while they were there every time Sabine needed something it was always mysteriously in her reach. The two left to go find lunch about an hour and a half from when they arrived.

Sabine had 'eaten' her breakfast pretty late, so when they brought in her lunch that was the same as the day before she wasn't hungry at all. She ended up sleeping most of the day. What little time she wasn't she spent watching the newest episode of her favorite show on her data pad.

Around 1400 a young alien that Sabine had seen come in randomly from time to time came in. The young lady would peak in & ask if she needed anything, or if she could clean the room. It was always when the other members of the Ghost crew were gone that she showed up. This was the first time Sabine had seen her when the others were around.

"Let me know if you feel up to a bath today." Was all the young women said.

Sabine decided to try eating shortly after the woman left. She took one sip of the broth then started to throw up again. Kanan used the force to pull the container that Ittsy gave her earlier to her as soon as he sensed it. Hera com the nurse.

Talya and KK showed up seconds later.

"I heard that you were feeling nauseous today. I guess it's just one of those days." Talya said as KK checked Sabine's vitals. "Good news is you should have the gazes removed today."

Talya waited patiently for Sabine for Sabine to finish with the container before she cleaned it again.

"Yeah. Someone came in earlier and said I could take a shower today." Sabine said.

"Well that will be good, if you're feeling up to it. Otherwise we will probably get you cleaned up tomorrow." KK replied. Then the droid nurse added, "well, your vitals are normal as usual. You aren't running a fever."

The droid then changed out the bags of antibiotics. Then she injected the two medicines for pain and nausea.

"That should help. You'll probably be out in a couple hours." KK noted. Then the two nurses left.

Sabine finished her lunch a little later.

"You feel up to walking?" Hera asked.

"Wait until the food settles." Kanan says. "Make sure she can hold it down this time."

They waited half an hour before Sabine decided to attempt the walk down the hall. Hera helped her up while Kanan made the adjustments to the IV to make it more portable. The three left the room for the first walk that day.

Shortly after the walk Mimi and the doctor showed up.

"Well, let's see how the incisions are healing." The med droid doctor said. "Mimi turn on the big light."

Mimi did as told. Then she was immediately at the doctor's side helping remove the gaze from the three incisions.

"They are healing nicely." The doctor said after scanning the now uncovered cuts. He took some notes.

"You should be able to get cleaned up either today or tomorrow." Mimi said. Then she asked a few questions about Sabine's activities and digestive progress. When Sabine gave a yes to each then the protocol droid replied with a "that's good". Then she looked at the medical records and noted the medications.

Sabine fell asleep again shortly after they left. Talya and KK came in while she was asleep and checked her vitals again. Talya left behind a tray with Sabine's dinner on it. Hera waited until Sabine was awake to fix it.

Sabine drank half the broth, the ice water, and got down the jello three hours later. This was followed a half an hour later by the second walk.

Sabine decided a shower sounded nice that day. Hera went to go get the nurse's aide to let her know.

The young lady from earlier came in with a change of robes and towels for her. Then the aide commed KK in.

Hera had left earlier to get Sabine some soap and shampoo to use. Kanan had stayed with her during the time.

KK unhooked the IV. "Don't hit this or I'll have to redo it." The droid warned.

"I'll try." Sabine said. Kanan didn't say anything knowing that it was the most she could promise.

Then the aide wrapped up the area around the needle for the IV. She started the water as Hera helped Sabine undress.

Sabine took some time to enjoy the lukewarm water before she started to wash her hair and lather up. It was harder to do than usual because of the fact that she could not really bend her right arm and the shower head was lower than she was use to. She did the best she could though. She really couldn't wait to be back on the Ghost. Sabine got out & dried off. Then Hera and the aide helped her get dressed.

Kanan left around 1900 for Ezra's evening Jedi lessons. Apparently they had been shorter in the mornings lately and they had been going later into the night to make up.

"I'm going to leave around 2030, 2100. If that's ok with you." Hera said.

"It's ok. I'll be fine by myself." Sabine replied. She kinda hated that they had suspended all mission for the entire crew just to be with her during the day. "Can we go for a walk before you go though?"

"Sure." Hera answered. The two sat and talked for a little while. Then Hera helped Sabine up, and the two went for a walk down the halls.

After Hera left Sabine turned on the holonet. She flipped it to a channel she knew would have some good movies on right now. The movie that was on at the time was about a girls singing group at an academy. During the movie she kept a close watch on her data pad as the live stream chat of her favorite show that was currently being played on a different holonet channel that she had already found out the med bay didn't get was airing.

Ittsy & KK came in a few times during the movie. After the movie Sabine fell asleep for the night.

•Just going to say real quick that the channel was Freeform, the movie was a in universe version of Pitch Perfect, and the show was actually something similar to Rebels. The hospital I was had basic cable and the local cable network doesn't carry Disney XD. I have Direct TV at home. However, my DVR has been missed up lately and I haven't been able to watch Rebels and any shows on Disney XD, Freeform, or Disney Channel on my TV at home lately so I've been watching on the app on my phone. We get ABC & CBS on antenna so I haven't missed all my shows. Reason we haven't got it fixed yet is because my mom grounded my sister and I when it broke for not doing some chores. (I've been busy keeping up with my college classes) She said she call when the chores were done. Normally it wouldn't bother me. I only have two shows that I actually follow that aren't on Netflix. Rebels and Switch at Birth. SaB doesn't come back until January from a year hiatus. However, the DVR actually got worse and now they none of are shows are even recording. The chores are currently being done so we can call.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	5. You're stronger than me

Your stronger than me

Ezra had clapped half way back to the base. Luckily Kanan had managed to catch him, but the kid had yet to wake up.

"How is he doing?" Hera asked once she found the master holding his Padawan on the Phantom II.

"Not sure, Maul caused a lot of trouble for us again." Kanan answered.

"Did he do this to him?"

"Not this time. He's just exhausted and clasped after all the fighting he's done today."

"You let him fight when he hasn't been like this?"

"We didn't really have a say in the matter. Besides he was probably more of himself than Sabine and I were at the moment."

"I knew I shouldn't have left him."

"Hera there was nothing you could have done to stop it. Ezra had to fight both of us to get us back. He could have just left with Maul, but he chose to stay behind and fight to save Sabine and me." Kanan explained.

"He had to fight the two of you to save you?" Hera asked confused.

"Yes and no…" Kanan started to explain. The force interrupted him. He sensed Ezra's force signature fading. "Ezra! No, kid not now."

Hera looked at Ezra whose skin had turned a ghostly pale color.

"Kanan what's going on?" She asked worried.

Kanan didn't answer. He quickly grabbed Ezra and lying him flat on his back.

"Kid don't leave me. Come on Ezra breathe." Kanan said.

"Kanan Jarrus what's going on?" Hera asked again.

"He just stopped breathing. Go get a medic." Kanan finally replied.

There was more but he couldn't even start to tell her.

"I'll be back soon with help." She said before leaving the two alone.

"Ezra, I know it hurts but you have to stay with me. You can't leave me now. I know you're strong enough to make it through this kid. If i could you definitely can." Kanan said to his Padawan.

He continued to try and get the teenager breathing again. He reached through the force bond they still shared. As he did this he pulled Ezra into his chest.

Ezra let out a small cough then a quick gasp for breath. His breath wasn't steady though.

Sabine knelt down next to the two Jedi. Kanan never even heard her come in.

"Here, let's try this." She said putting a breather on Ezra. "Hera said he wasn't breathing. Figured this might come in hand until the medic gets here."

"Thank the Force Sabine." Kanan said. "I don't know what I'd do if we lost him."

"What happened? He was fine earlier." She asked.

"A force bond breaking isn't exactly something easy to get over if you're not prepared for it." Kanan said speaking from experience.

"Wait what? A Force bond is doing this to him?" Sabine asked.

"Kinda…" Kanan answered.

"Then why aren't you affected?"

"Because it's not with me. Everything that he's been going through lately is because he has had a force bond with Maul. It's breaking, and he is not responding well to it." Kanan explains.

He turned back to the still unconscious Ezra. The boys breathing was evening out with the help of Sabine's breather.

"Ezra, I know what you're going through is painful. I know how easy it seems to just let go. Force knows I wanted to when the bond with my master broke. You need to remember that I'm still here and if you let go I'll be going through this again." He said softly. He grabbed ahold of Ezra's hand. "I'm not strong enough to go through that twice."

Sabine looked at the older Jedi. She didn't know what to say. Luckily Hera and the medic came in before she had the chance.

Ezra slowly opened his eyes. He went to cover his eyes from the blinding light with his right hand but someone was holding on to it. He used his left hand instead.

"Ezra?" Kanan said before Ezra even realized where he was. He must have heard or felt him move. "Your awake."

"Where am I?" Ezra said not really recognizing his surroundings yet.

"The base med station. We were scared we were going to lose you." Kanan answered.

"Kanan it hurts."

"I know kid. It will but it will get easier."

"What happened? Last thing I remember I was fighting those spirits that possessed you and Sabine."

"You broke your bond with Maul. It nearly killed you." Kanan said. He handed Ezra his wrist comm. "Do I tell the others you're awake or do you want to?"

Ezra took it. "I'll do it."

"Just click it and they'll probably be running in here."

Ezra clicked his comm.

"Ezra?" Someone said on the other side. "Hera, Ezra's comm is active!"

It must have been Sabine. Kanan laughed a little at the sound of the girls fussing over who would wake Zeb. Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Send Chopper in then. I can repair him later. Ezra we'll be there in a moment." Hera voice came over the comm.

"No rush. I'll still be here." Ezra replied.

"I'm not letting him leave until those tubes are removed." Kanan said.

Ezra reached up to find a tube in his nose.

"You stopped breathing for a while. I got you back, but you still needed help for a while there."

"How long was I out?"

"Three rotations."

"Ezra!" Sabine said as she ran in and hugged the other teenager.

"Sabine I can't breath!" Ezra gasped.

"He just woke up. Try not to kill him as soon as I know he's breathing on his own again." Kanan replied as he pulled the girl back.

"Nice to have you back kid." Zeb said with a light punch to the shoulder.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Hera said giving Ezra a hug.

"It's not like I plan to." Ezra replied.

"Promise me you won't." Hera said.

"I won't…" Ezra started to say but Kanan interrupted him.

"Hera, you know he might not be able to keep that promise. Don't make him make it." Kanan said.

"I fully intend to keep it though." Ezra replied.

"I intended to keep my last promise to her too, but I can't keep it anymore though." Kanan replied. He lean in and whispered "we haven't seen the last of Maul."

"After all the trouble he's caused why can't he just leave us alone." Ezra replied.

"Just don't make any promises until we know he can't find us again." Kanan replied.

•Hope you enjoyed this. I kinda wanted to scare y'all a bit before I post my Holiday story. This is what was floating in my head. Merry Christmas or happy whatever you celebrate. The story of Sabine's recovery will continue shortly. I've shortened it.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


End file.
